


睡前故事

by MiaoNYA



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaoNYA/pseuds/MiaoNYA
Summary: 多年前的拙劣之作献给我心中的意难平
Relationships: Ulquiorra Cifer/Inoue Orihime
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	睡前故事

**Author's Note:**

> 多年前的拙劣之作  
> 献给我心中的意难平

井上织姬坐在床边，思考着今天要给孩子讲什么睡前故事。平日里，孩子都会在睡前从书架上拿想听的故事书，可今天，这个小机灵鬼突然和母亲说：“我想听妈妈讲的故事，不同于故事书的故事。”

这样的要求让她犯了难，自从成为一位母亲，她必须承认，每天的生活重心就放在丈夫和孩子身上。她已经太久没有回味曾经的冒险，曾经的伙伴，曾经那个离自己最近却最终触不到的人。孩子还在等待，但小孩子的耐心总是有限的。只听见孩子稚嫩的声音发出催促声：“妈妈，想好故事了吗？”

听到孩子的声音，她回过神，虽然脑内还没有故事的头绪，但她决定问问孩子的意见：“那你想听什么故事呢？”

“我想一想，”孩子学着大人的样子托着下巴，做出沉思的样子，“我想听冒险故事，最后要打大恶魔的故事！”

“大恶魔呀，这可要让妈妈好好想一想哦。”

恶魔这个词语，就像一枚钥匙，打开她封存的记忆。她仿佛回到了那段在虚夜宫生活的时光，就好像是一片落叶，短暂接触，然后拂去了痕迹。

但除此以外，她贫瘠的想象力一时半会也想不出什么别的故事，那么就这样边想边讲吧。

“在很久很久以前，在一片平和宁静的森林里，有一个独立的王国。在这个国家里，有一群普通人，他们狩猎为生，日子过得安宁又平静。”

“妈妈，等一下，为什么是普通人呢？难道没有什么骑士王子还有公主吗？”

故事才刚刚开头，就被孩子的声音打断。小小的身躯从床上趴下来，小跑着来到玩具箱前拿起图画本和蜡笔，再回到被窝里。小手翻开图画本，拿起蜡笔在纸上涂涂画画。很快一个简单的城堡形状出现在纸张的右侧。

小孩子的劲头上来了就很难在短时间平复下去，井上织姬拿起旁边的小外套，披在孩子的身上，她想看看小小的脑瓜里有着怎样的故事，于是她问：“那么，你认为应该是什么样的故事呢？”

“王国里有一位公主，就像妈妈一样漂亮的公主，她住在城堡里，虽然城堡很漂亮，但是她不能像我一样有这么多玩具，所以她，她…”似乎是找不到合适的词语形容，说话的声音渐渐变小，然后停了下来。

“所以她很孤独？”

“对，就是孤独，因为公主很孤独，所以她想出去玩。啊，不行不行，这样就是我讲故事，妈妈耍赖，后边的故事要妈妈讲了。我可以帮着画画，我画画还是很厉害的。”拍拍满是儿童涂鸦的图画本，孩子的声音里充满了自豪感。

“好，接下来妈妈来讲，要是讲得不好，你可要及时补充哦。”

顺着孩子的这个开头，井上织姬为孩子继续讲着故事。

很久很久以前，在森林里的一个王国里住着一位公主，她的头发就像阳光一样温暖耀眼，公主还有几位非常要好的朋友。

公主的第一位朋友是骑士团的团长，他背上背着巨大的剑，有他在，就不用担心任何怪物来袭。

公主的第二位朋友是亲王的妹妹，出生于贵族家庭，但她绝对不是哭哭啼啼的大小姐，经常和骑士团长比试用剑，是公主非常尊敬的人。

第三位朋友是戴着眼镜的国家大臣，看起来精于计算，而且他还会射箭，国家有他的辅佐，人民过得都很幸福。

接下来还有……

织姬的话还没说完，就又被孩子打断了，她看着图画本上已经画好的三个人，倒是像极了黑崎君、露琪亚和石田君。

“如果是这样的话，那故事的主角就不是公主了，人太多，画不下的，而且妈妈，公主的朋友都很厉害，那公主是不是也很厉害？”

“你认为公主怎么样才算是厉害呢？”

“看啊妈妈，”孩子指着画本上的人物说，“这个团场看起来最能打，亲王妹妹也是，大臣还会射箭，那他们缺少一个能发光的人。”

“发光的人？”织姬有些没跟上孩子的话，她不知道孩子所说的发光的人是什么。

“就是以前故事里也出现过的，好人叫仙女，坏人叫巫婆，公主肯定是好人，所以她应该和仙女一样会发光，每次发光，都会把痛痛咻地一下飞走。”孩子边说边比划，手里的蜡笔险些掉在床单上。

“能让痛痛飞走，那应该是会医术的…”织姬觉着，这个故事越来越像她以前所经历过的那些冒险了，不知道那些经历能否帮助她讲出一个完美的故事来。

“那就这样定了，妈妈继续。”

公主会使用会发光的魔法治疗她朋友的伤口。

突然有一天，来了一群怪物攻击这个王国，而公主的朋友们全都出去应战了，公主看着每天辛苦的朋友们，她也很想尽一份力，她身为公主，也想保护她的朋友们不被恶魔们伤害。

就在这个时候，一只恶魔找到了公主，恶魔长着白色的犄角，墨绿色的眼睛，眼睛下还有着黑色的泪痕。他没有什么表情，看起来非常冷淡。

他说：“如果想保护同伴，那就和我走。”

从恶魔那里得知，公主会发光的魔法对于怪物们来说是威胁，一旦没有了这个威胁，那他们就不会攻击这个国家。

公主心想，如果这个国家没有她，那么那些怪物们就不会攻击王国，那她的朋友们也不会受到伤害。于是她答应了恶魔，几乎没和朋友告别，就跟随恶魔来到了恶魔的国家。

“恶魔也有国家吗？”孩子问。

织姬没有直接回答，而是继续着这个故事。

跟随着恶魔前行的公主被带入了一个奇特的国家，一个只有恶魔的国家。这里的恶魔也像人类一样生活着，但恶魔并不是人类，他们不会分享。所以公主被带她来的恶魔单独关了起来。

恶魔说只要她在这里好好的就不会有问题。

公主照做了，但也仅仅是最开始的几天，因为现在这种感觉和原本在王国的时候没有什么区别，她依旧是困在某一个小地方出不去，虽然恶魔对她很好，每天都会送吃的还有喝的。但她觉得总是带着真的很没意思，于是在某一天她和恶魔提出了条件，带她出去转转。

孩子问，恶魔是不是应该有个名字呢，既然是恶魔的国家，到处都是恶魔，那要给这位恶魔先生起个名字。

但是井上织姬并不想给恶魔起名字，她说，没有人会过问童话里恶魔的名字。而且她保证，这个故事里就出现过一个恶魔。

好吧，孩子继续根据母亲的故事画着画。

而她也继续讲下去，恶魔先生虽然是恶魔，但其实一点都不坏，他知道进门前要敲门，他知道说话的时候轻声细语，不会对着一位女士大喊大叫，他尊重公主的选择。

他很好，只不过他是恶魔，一个不理解人类之心的恶魔。

然后，终于在某一天的夜晚，恶魔先生兑现了诺言，恶魔是会飞的，他带着她掠过恶魔之国的城镇，带她去看和森林里不一样的景象，公主第一次见到了沙滩，第一次在沙滩下留下自己的足迹。公主一个人玩得很开心，而这个时候，恶魔就站在边上，他看着公主的笑容，真的就像他们所畏惧的阳光一样温暖，没有见过阳光的恶魔，好奇这种温暖到底是什么，于是走过去，伸出手，抚摸着公主的笑容。

恶魔问她，这个嘴角上扬的动作是什么，公主说，这是笑容，是高兴的表情。当心里感觉到温暖，人类就会笑；当他们觉得欢乐，他们会笑；还有，当他们觉痒的时候，他们也会笑；然后公主就伸手去挠恶魔的腰侧，但是恶魔并不怕痒，所以恶魔没有笑，可恶魔模仿着公主的动作，他也用同样的力道挠着公主的腰，怕痒的公主一个没站稳，就倒在沙丘上，她的目光和恶魔先生对视，她又笑起来。恶魔问，这是这样值得高兴的事情吗？

公主没有回答，她看着天上悬挂着的月亮，做出了一个大胆的动作，她伸手抓住恶魔的手，牵着他在月光下的沙丘上漫步。

中间公主说了很多关于她的生活的故事，恶魔没有评价，只是静静地听着。终于，公主玩够了，她困了打了一个哈欠，恶魔说要带她回去，但她在回去的路上睡着了。

之后，只要有时间，恶魔都会带着她去各种地方转悠，公主抱怨说这里的食物没有家乡的好吃，恶魔就会想方设法做出她喜欢的食物来。

孩子在这里补充说，不要和妈妈的口味接近，妈妈总会做出味道奇怪的食物来。

可是这样和平的日子没有过太久，公主的朋友们想方设法来到了恶魔的国家，他们要讨伐带走公主的恶魔。

在他们迎战的时候，遇到了很多别的恶魔，所以前来拯救公主的三个人走散了，团长最先遇到了公主。恶魔就像所有童话书里的大坏蛋一样挡在他俩之间。

公主担心团长受到伤害，也担心恶魔先生受到伤害。如果是以前，她肯定会不假思索地为团长治疗，但是和恶莫先生相处了这么多天。她就像做了一个绚丽的梦，她每天晚上躺在床上，闭上眼睛看见每一个画面里都有恶魔先生的身影，她突然意识到，恶魔先生在她并不漫长的生命里是那么的重要。

但是她做不到站在两人的面前阻止他们。因为她想起来，她还是个公主，一个国家不可能少了公主，她也不可能在这个国家长久地停留，她总是要和她的朋友们回去的。

但这个道理恶魔先生并不明白，在恶魔的世界里，想要的东西就抢过来，口头商讨是毫无意义的，只有交手是最好的理论。

眼见战况不可开交，团长的护甲也渐渐脱落，而恶魔先生也不得不露出原型迎战。这一切都不会停止的。

然后，她最不想见到的画面出现了，团场被恶魔先生所创，她下意识地为这个最好的朋友进行治疗，她不忍心看见任何一个人死亡。

恶魔先生不理解，为什么团长要带她回去，为什么从刚开始的时候公主就不再说话，为什么现在他受伤了要去给他进行治疗，这一切的不理解都化成了恶莫先生的愤怒。

之后是更加旷日持久的战斗，血崩进团长的眼睛里，他干脆闭上眼睛，凭借着过人的感官进行还击。

公主这时候觉得她必须要做点什么了，她想要阻止这场没有意义的战斗，于是她跑了过去，冲在两人之间，团场因为看不见，所以他当他知道前边站着的是公主的时候，他已经来不及收回剑刃。而就在这个时候，恶莫先生拉开公主，而自己却撞上了刀刃。

下意识地，公主想给恶魔治疗，可是恶魔摇了摇头，说公主那种会发光的力量对他来说是不能触碰的太阳。把他留在那里是最好的，公主不放心，她说怎么能把你留在这里不管呢？

恶魔先生看着她，嘴角非常不自然地提了提，说，恶魔是不会死的。于是公主随着他的朋友们回去了。

但是孩子听到这里非常不高兴，说：“恶魔先生明明就是好人，为什么要让他留在那里呢？为什么公主不能经常去找他玩呢？”

“因为在童话故事里，总要有一个大坏蛋啊，公主不是坏蛋，她的朋友们也不是坏蛋，但恶魔先生是恶魔啊，恶魔向来都是坏蛋啊。”

“不要不要，恶魔先生不可以是坏蛋，他是好人。他最后还救了公主，他是好人。”

“是这样吗？”

井上织姬陷入迷茫，乌尔奇奥拉，一个再不提就要被忘记的名字，就像当时在天盖之上眼睁睁看他化成灰的时候一样。这个名字在她的心里的一个角落里，只要她刻意去翻找，那个角落就不会再浮现出来，可是为什么呢？当她想起来的时候，她无比怀念那段时光，明明那段时间不过是沧海一粟。

为什么平复了很久的情绪突然爆发，看着孩子绘本里那个恶魔的形象，就是那个早已经化成灰的身影。

哄睡了孩子，她拿走孩子的绘本，回到自己的房间。她掩面哭泣，似乎是压抑了许久的情绪终于爆发，那段隐藏在年少时的甜蜜晦涩的情感，在自己意识到之前就已经熄灭。留下来的只有钝痛和无法忘怀。

她想起当年在虚夜宫的每一个夜晚，她躺在床上，脑内是无数绮丽的梦境，在空座町的欢乐日子，去营救露琪亚时的冒险，为了守护同伴选择只身前往虚夜宫。结识那位不知道心为何物的第四十刃，虽然是阶下囚一般的身份，但有他在，井上织姬竟不觉得虚夜宫的黑暗会吞噬自己。

可是，一切就随着黑崎同学胸口的洞一去不复返，就像黑洞彻底吞噬了她。那一刻，不论乌尔奇奥拉到底是什么身份，什么地位，他就是童话故事里的大坏蛋。

王子与骑士拯救公主，解决掉坏蛋，原本是皆大欢喜的事情。

可是为什么呢？

公主为什么不能和她喜欢的恶魔在一起呢？为什么这样的故事不算是大团圆呢？

“织姬。”一个声音唤醒了她。她睁开眼睛，是令人安心的墨绿色眼睛。

“诶？我这是？”她有些蒙。

“看来还很迷糊。”是乌尔奇奥拉，他穿着家居服，手里拿着一杯咖啡。

织姬的记忆出现了混乱，“这到底是发生了什么？”

“做噩梦了，你一直在哭。”有些凉的手指替她擦去眼泪，被井上织姬一把抓住。

“乌尔奇奥拉先生你还在？这不是我的梦，这是真的，你没有散成灰烬？你知道了心是什么？”

“嗯。”

“太好了！”井上织姬缓了一缓又问，“那你在这里干什么？”

“我看我的妻子有什么问题？”

“诶？？？”

“看来以后不可以这样做。”

“什么？”

拿起床头的故事书，“睡前故事，你让我念的。”

“请不要再取笑我了。”

“今天想去哪？”

“海边。”

“好，起来换衣服吃了早饭就出发。”

骑士团长与亲王的妹妹，恶魔与公主，所有人都有了自己的归宿，大团圆结局，皆大欢喜。

多好的故事，不是吗？


End file.
